See You Again
by Little.Miss.Lexi.Quinn
Summary: My comeback story! When the most popular high school clique gets back together for Galen's wedding, old feelings come back and a whole new can of drama gets opened up! Who will get their happy ending, & more importantly who wont?


**Well, hello there. :) It has been awhile since I uploaded anything. This is my comeback story, & I'm going to try to ask everyone to be patient with me. I want to finish this, & The Week Off Daybreak Style, & possibly some of the other ideas I have on my profile. Everything has been so crazy lately, & I finally got time to write, so I decided to write down this idea for a story. I'm sorry for just dissappearing, but a break was totally needed for me. Alot was shoved on my plate. Also, my updates may not be as frequent as they were before, but they are coming. Any who, I'm back, & better than before!  
>Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Night World, but the AMAZING L.J. Smith does.<strong>

"Hey 'Shel. Is that you?" My sister Keller yelled from the couch, her eyes never leaving the small screen of our cheap t.v.

"Yeah, it's just me. I got off a little early from work. I got a bonus today, maybe we will have enough money this month to finish off some of our payments." I commented as I stepped inside our shabby little apartment.

"Dream on." Keller simply mumbled, sticking her hand inside a bowl of popcorn.

I sighed as I slid my shoes off by the front door. Now, I had to give my sister the conversation I had been dreading all day. Stupid Galen. I hadn't heard from him in four years, and when I finally do he drops this bomb on me. How was I supposed to tell Keller her high school sweet heart was now getting married to her arch enemy from high school?

I slowly went and sat on the couch next to my sister. I rubbed my hands on my forehead, trying to decide how to start the conversation. As I turned to face Keller, I found she was already staring at me.

"Rashel, what in the heck is wrong with you? I haven't seen you this stressed in such a long time!" Keller said, hitting the mute button on the remote.

"Keller, I have to talk to you about something important. I got a phone call today. From somebody who was in our clique in high school." I said slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I get what this is about! He finally called! Rashel, what did he say that made you this upset?" Keller said, her grey eyes suddenly intent on mine.

"He is getting married Keller! And that isn't even the worst part!" I said quickly, wanting to get this over with. I looked for a reaction, but I didn't see anything in her face that was different.

"To who?" She asked, and finally a puzzled look came across her face.

"Idiotic Illiana! From high school. Look we don't even have to go to the wedding if you don't want to! It's in two weeks anyway, and we can just tell him it was just too much of a short notice." I rambled on, but I still didn't see the reaction I expected.

"Idiotic Illiana? With John Quinn? I didn't see that one coming. Look, I get your still in love with him, just like I'm kind of still in love with Galen. It has been four years though. Maybe it is time we moved on." She said, making motions with her hands as she spoke. My mind was still reeling at the mention of my own high school sweet heart, Quinn. The pang I felt in my chest was sharp, and I felt horrible, because I knew I was about to give Keller a pang of her own.

"Keller, I'm not talking about Quinn and Illiana. I'm talking about Galen and Illiana. He was afraid to call you himself and invite you to the uh, wedding, so he got me to do it. I'm so sorry." I said, looking down at my hands. I could feel Keller staring at me.

"Galen is getting married to Illiana?" She asked a few seconds too late. She sounded dumbfounded.

"Look, he even invited us there for a whole week. He wants our group back together. Also though, he said he wouldn't be offended if we didn't show. He understands." I told her, still looking at my hands.

"No, I think we should go." Keller said softly, after quite a long pause. At first I didn't register what she said, but a minute later I got it.

"What?" I asked loudly, my head snapping back up.

"Rashel, it would be the polite thing to do. Plus the whole group together again! We haven't spoken to anyone in four years. Also, Quinn will be there. Maybe your love story will work out better than mine." She said, picking up the bowl of popcorn and walking into the kitchenette.

"Keller, don't be ridiculous. Look, we shouldn't-" I started, but Keller cut me off, her voice sharp.

"My decision is final. You either go with me or not. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed." Keller said, walking into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

I left the t.v. on mute and simply spread out on the couch.

Not only did I want to protect my sister from getting hurt, I wanted to protect myself also. What would happen if I saw Quinn again? He had hurt me so bad the last time we were together, forcing me to put up even more of a wall than I originally had. He probably didn't even think about me anymore, and he would probably be angry I still thought about him so much.

If I saw him, would he tear down the wall I had built so high after he left? Or would he ignore me and act like nothing ever happened between us?

Eventually I fell asleep, with these questions still swarming around in my head.

The two weeks leading up to our wedding trip, were the fastest two weeks I've ever been through.

**Okay, should I continue? I'm going to add James, Poppy, Ash, Mare, & Jez and Morgead if you all want me to continue. The others won't be a main part, but I might squeeze them in! ;) Please review & let me know what you think! This chapter is kind of boring, because I have to explain the situation, but trust me, ALOT of drama will be in the story if you guys want me to continue. So please review and let me know how you feel ! :)**


End file.
